Bad Luck
by linkinparkh2over
Summary: What makes a day good? Is it the love of your life agreeing to marry you? What makes a day bad? Is it seeing the love of your life die not 5 minutes after you're engaged? RichxKory R
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. It had finally happened; they were engaged.

It happened like this:

Rich and Kory were in the most expensive restaurant in Jump City in the V.I. P. section. They had the prime seats in the place, overlooking the whole city on the balcony. It was a to-die-for view, and Kory made sure she memorized the way every light in the whole city looked from up there so she could visit that night for the rest of her life.

Of course, she had no idea that he would pop the question that night. Well, okay, there were a few signs every now and then, and she knew she had never experienced a love like this before! But still, she didn't know if the playboy felt the same way about her…

That is, _she_ didn't know, but to the rest of the world, (and to the extreme disappointment of many crazed fan teen girls), it was obvious.

However, we're getting off the subject.

It was on their second anniversary. Well, seven if you counted all the years they kinda dated unofficially. However you decided to tally up the years, they were in some hardcore love. I'm talking old school, deep down, unconditional, never-ending….here we go getting off the point again.

The point is, they sat down, were delivered the best meals to choose from, and ate their way through the sumptuous dinner in silence. Not that awkward silence you get when you run out of things to say to the other person, no, that silence you rarely stumble upon. When you both understand each other so much that there is no longer a need for words. When you can look into each others' eyes and know exactly what they're dying to say, without ever moving your lips, except maybe that small smile tugging on the corners of your mouth. When silence truly is golden.

After the meal was over and the waiter had come around to collect their plates, Rich was first to break the silence. He cleared his throat, snapping Kory out of the trance of the city lights many miles below. Kory blinked a couple times and shook her head ever so slightly, as if her mind was an etch-a sketch and she was clearing it. He reached across the table and put his large hand over her slim one. She flashed him one of her million-dollar smiles and linked her fingers with his.

"Well, Kory, I hope you saved room for dessert! I heard they had the best baked Alaska in the state." Rich said with a smile. Kory laughed, but then said "As great as that sounds Rich, I think I'd much rather have just a simple sundae instead." Rich looked a little put out, so she added "If that's alright with you, of course."

Surprised, Rich squeezed her hand and said "Anything you want is alright with me, dear." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, earning a giggle from Kory. Smiling at the tinkling sound of her laugh, he called over the waiter.

"Well, my good man, to finish off this great night, I'd like one baked Alaska and…uh…the lady will have a chocolate fudge sundae with extra nuts and…er…pickles please." Rich said, glancing at Kory. She had been raised in a family with a peculiar taste in delicacies, but that's what made her so lovable. The waiter cocked his eyebrow in silent amusement and actually chuckled a little. Rich glanced at Kory and found exactly what he had expected: his girlfriend shrinking away in embarrassment.

Rich frowned at the waiter and said "Excuse me, I do believe I've placed my order wrong. I'd like _two_ sundaes with extra nuts and pickles, on the double!" Noticing his stern tone, the waiter straightened up, ashamed, and bowed his way away from the couple.

Kory graced Rich with her beautiful laugh again and scooted her chair over so that they were sitting side by side, kissing him on the cheek and then leaning her head on his shoulder. Rich smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead, saying "How was I?"

Kory looked up at him and said "That was wonderful Rich! Thank you..but.." her happiness faded away to uncertainty as she said, "will you be able to endure the consumption of a sundae with pickles and peanuts? I know its not exactly…normal…maybe you should change your-"

He interrupted her reflections with a kiss and then said "Its okay, Kory. If it saves you embarrassment, I will savor every bite. It will be the best sundae I've ever had, I'm sure!" She smiled and put her head back down on his shoulder, sighing in content.

In about two minutes, the sundaes came, and Kory sat up. She immediately began digging into her favorite treat, but Rich just watched her in anxiety. In about 5 bites, she cried out in shock, saying she bit down on something hard. Spitting the said object into the palm of her hand, she wiped it out with a napkin, only to shriek with joy. In her hand, she held the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

Looking at Rich for explanation, she watched as he bent down on one knee, smiling like there was no tomorrow, and said "Kory, I know that you're my dream girl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be in my fairytale ending because you're the only one for me. I've know this for a while now, and I've never felt so sure and confident about anything in my entire life. I love you, and I know we're young, but, after our last two years of college, will you marry me and make me the luckiest man on earth?"

As an answer, she jumped into his arms and covered him with kisses, crying silently. Fifteen minutes, the couple walked hand in hand down the street…or should I say UP the street, since they were in a mountainous area and everything seemed to be an upward slope. They stopped to admire the window shops that reflected the oncoming holiday of Christmas. The night was chilly, but neither of them had ever felt so warm in their lives as they did now, snuggly wrapped in each others' embrace. Looking up to kiss him, she said "Rich, I would like to call Raven and the others and tell them the good news."

Rich smiled and said "Good idea." He said, reluctantly letting go so she could access her cell phone. But her smile faltered when she saw the screen.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Oh..nothing…just…my phone's dead." Kory sighed. She guessed she would just have to wait to spread the news.

"Why don't you use my cell phone? Oh…I don't have service." She looked down, a little put out, but her face quickly lit up and she bent down, quickly coming up with a shiny new quarter.

"Oh! It must be my lucky day! Its so new and shiny…Oh Rich, please may I use that payphone across the street to tell my friends? I sure would like to use this beautiful quarter." She asked shyly.

"Of course, honey. I'll go warm up the car while you call them ok? Don't be long, or I'll die from being without you for too long," he said, giving her a playful peck on the cheek. She turned and locked him in a passionate kiss, and once they stopped, she whispered, "This is the best day I've ever had, Richard Grayson. You must be my lucky charm!"

She skipped off humming to herself, and he laughed silently to himself at her happiness.

Kory couldn't believe her luck! It seemed to her that nothing could go wrong..not one single thing!

She hopped into the street, forgetting to look both ways. The walk signal was on, after all…

…Too bad she didn't see the pick up truck that ran the red light….

**MUST HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Haha hope you liked it…now REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kory realized way too late that her life was about to come to an end. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the surely painful encounter. She balled her hands into fists as though it could help ease the pain. Dreading what was soon to be, or not to be, she let out a high pitched screech-as if she was leaving her final mark on the world with noise pollution.

The headlights' bright light shone through her eyelids, and she stood like that for the longest thirty seconds of her life-what was her life. And some life it was.

At the age of three, the young girl was kidnapped by an enemy family who envied her parents' wealth and social stature. She was held in captivity for over ten years. The closest thing she had to a friend in what she called her "dark decade", referring to the time spent in the enemy's makeshift prison, was a small rodent who lived in her cell. Mousy, as she called it, visited her every night and she fed him scraps from her dinner. When she escaped at age fifteen, she took Mousy with her, and mourned over its death two and a half years later.

She was never quite the same after she returned to the outside world. She was unusually positive and brought sunshine to everyone she met. She was quite famous by now, what with her parents' active political lives, her kidnapping and escape, and her luxurious lifestyle. She made friends quickly, but her best friends were an odd group. Together the five of them rose to popularity in their large high school.

Rachel, she was the brains of the group. She was queen of the punk style and rarely spoke around people out of her inner circle of friends. She was Kory's best female friend, and the two were like sisters, before and after Kory's kidnapping. The two had gone to the same nursery school. Rachel had a boyfriend named Garfield, who also was one of the 'famous five', as they were known around school.

Garfield was the jokester of the group. Though most of the time his jokes were quite lame, he always managed to bring a smile to Kory's face everyday. That wasn't too hard, however, since she was so happy all the time. He played pranks on unsuspecting teachers and killed jokes often. No one but the five ever understood how quiet Rachel and obnoxious Garfield, Gar for short, made such a good couple, but if you asked Victor, another member of the famous five, he would tell you to stop being so nosy before he gave you a swirly.

Ah, Victor. The star quarterback on the football team and well known jock in the entire school. The guy was also a computer wiz, and was often called Cyborg for his technology hobby. He built his first car. He customized it so much that he began to obsess over it, and soon referred to it as his "baby". He didn't let anyone touch it or drive it, and put saran wrap all over the seats, only letting members of the famous five or blood relatives ride in it. His friends had an intervention and he built another car to keep his mind off of his "first born". Now he has several, and his "baby" wasn't driven as often, but kept a special spot in the back of his mind at all times.

Last but not least, Rich. Rich was the bad boy of the group, and by far was Kory's favorite. Rich was into motorcycles and what not, and his looks captivated many young girls at Jump City High. Although he went through three or five girlfriends, everyone knew that Kory was the only one who really caught his eye, and in their senior year, he finally made the move. The couple made instant success, and they were, it seemed, even more popular when they were together.

So on the five moved to college. Not wanting to split up, they chose the same college and became roommates in the dorms. Kory and Rachel shared the room with a girl named Bee Bee, and Victor became her special friend very soon. But no one and nothing could ever disrupt the famous five, even though Bee was a great friend, the original five were just too close for anyone to really be a part of the group now.

As Kory's life flashed before her eyes, she felt all the regrets of a young college party girl. Sensing that the end was near, she drew in a deep breathe and shut her eyes even tighter.

After about thirty more seconds of this, she decided to take a chance and peak, wondering why she wasn't dead yet.

But what she saw wasn't a gigantic 16-wheeler about to crush her into millions of tiny pieces while onlookers watched in horror. She was in a white room surrounded by light. The only other figure was a boy around her age in a white robe, seemingly the source of all the light.

Kory, mouth a-gape, took a step closer to the boy in wonder.

"W-where am I? Who are you? How am I not dead?" she asked, hoping he could answer.

Her wish was granted. "You are in heaven. I am Kevin, your guardian angel, and you are in your afterlife."

Kory fainted in shock.


End file.
